To See the Rain Again
by BabyBearBri
Summary: Éponine living? Crazy right? Didn't she die on the barricade? Well not here. Éponine lives and now must make decisions just like Marius does. Marius must choose between staying faithful and staying with his best friend. Éponine must decide if her near death experience means it's time to move on or have another chance to fulfill a life she didn't have before. É/M
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Eponine loves Marius.

He doesn't love her back... right?

This is at the barricades promptly after Eponine has been shot.

This - means that it is either a flashback or deep thought.

Story:

As she struggled down from the barricade all she could hear were his words echoing in her ears, "Don't follow me to the barricade 'Ponine. It won't be safe for you there. Promise me you'll stay away, promise me."

-She had promised Marius she would stay away, but there was a silent understanding between the two she wouldn't. He had hoped maybe for once she would listen to him and heed his advice. Being her usual, stubborn self, she didn't listen and obey his plea. She felt he would easily get in trouble and get hurt. She couldn't bear to think how she would live if he wouldn't have come back. So she told herself she had to follow him and be his guardian.-

-She didn't get in the way, and she tried to do the tasks the students at the barricade asked of her to do. She got them bullets, gunpowder, drinks, and food as they requested. Favoring Marius out of all of them, because of her deep love for him, she often reloaded Marius's gun and made sure he had plenty of gunpowder and bullets. She was also there to watch after Gavroche, even though she knew he needed no looking after. Just as she had, he was growing up faster than a child should have. He even looked after a group of young boys himself. -

As Eponine was heavily leaning against the barricade, she could feel the letter Cosette had given her burning a hole in her pocket.

-It hurt almost as bad as the gunshot wound she had just received protecting Marius. She felt awful because she withheld this letter from Marius. It was filled with sworn undying love and information of where she was moving. Eponine knew what the letter contained because she had read it. It was the only letter she had ever read between the two of them. She was checking if Cosette really did feel the same way Marius did for her. She did. She loved Marius almost as much as Eponine did. But Cosette's love was a different kind of love; it was a love of happiness that was being returned and nurtured by Marius's love.-

Suddenly Eponine heard the sound of retreating footsteps and a collective sigh of relief from the student's at the barricade. There were no cheers though; they knew they had to swiftly tend to the injured that might have a chance at surviving. But she knew she wouldn't be one of them. Figuring enough lives had been lost from the enemy troops, they found it was too costly to continue fighting. They would regroup and come back at a later time to attack again. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice climbing down from the barricade rushing towards her. It was Marius. She felt a small smile on her heart, for she didn't have enough strength to actually smile. She was barely holding on so she could say one last goodbye to him. She knew as soon as the bullet ripped through her abdomen she was done, and her duty to protect Marius had been fulfilled.

Marius cried out, "'Ponine, what's wrong with you? Why are you here?" As he ran to Eponine's side, Enjolras looked slightly confused where the young Marius was going. He had not seen Eponine get close to the barricade during the fight, or he would've put her inside the café. Had he seen her lying there he would've helped her. Barely standing, she was leaning against the barricade and was doubled over in a crumpled heap below where Marius had been fighting. When he saw her shaking figure, he knew something had gone terribly wrong. He had a suspicion why she was there.

-Everyone that did not have the name "Marius Pontmercy" knew of Eponine's strong love for Marius. She didn't have to tell them, they could just see it in how she talked and acted when she was with him. She always had a small twinkle in her eye and she spoke with extra whit, yet her guard was slightly down when she was with Marius. The students felt sorry for the poor street urchin; they knew she had felt strongly for Marius for a long time. And they all knew, including her, she never really had a chance to be his. He was consumed in the revolution, just like everyone else at the time, until he saw Cosette. Then it was over. He could no longer concentrate on any one thing for longer than a few short minutes without thinking about, or mentioning, his new found soul mate. Not only was Eponine's heart totally ripped to shreds because he was her only happiness and he loved another girl, but the students also became greatly annoyed with him. He frequently was late for meetings or even sometimes missed them completely after he had met Cosette. They found they could hardly rely on him anymore. Some, such as Grantaire and Courfeyrac, would tease Marius about her. While Enjolras was very displeased and astonished that someone could actually think about something other than the grand revolution that was coming up. This new attention getter, Cosette, was already on Enjolras's bad side before he could even meet her. He would simply tell Marius, "Drop it Marius! No one cares how you and your tortured heart feel. You may run to her once France is free again! Until then, I suggest you pay attention and tuck her away into some corner of your mind or heart you can visit after the revolution." Marius agreed for a short while, but that corner in the back of his mind and the bottom of his heart consumed him. It took up all of his spare time, the times when he was busy, when he was eating, when he was with friends, and even when he was sleeping. Cosette was now a part of his life that he could not simply ignore. Eponine knew this, and it devastated her. She use to think his happiness was her happiness, and in a way, it still was. But now she delivered his love letters to Cosette and it tore her apart inside, she still made the deliveries because it made him happy. And she liked when he was happy. She didn't know why she was still so wrapped up in him and everything he did. Yes, they were still best friends. And to him, nothing between Eponine and him changed since he met Cosette. If anything, Eponine was more valuable to him because she could deliver his messages of love to Cosette. Eponine still had nothing better in her life but him. Her heart ached when she was away from him, and it ached when she was with him. But she found it ached less being with him, so she stayed by his side.-

As her sight started to go black she could see Marius rushing to her side. Looking up in his direction just as he arrived, she whispered to him, "I don't think I can stand anymore." Suddenly she felt her head being propped up on his shoulder while they were lying on the ground. She figured she must've passed out from the blood loss into his arms He gently brought the two of them to the ground. She was thankful he was there and unharmed. She handed him the letter from Cosette. As she handed it over she said, "This is from Cosette. I am sorry I kept it from you. That was wrong of me, but I just... Never mind, but here is the letter none the less." He took it and quickly shoved in his pocket as if it had no importance. He just kept looking at her face, down at her mortal wound, and then back up to her face. "I don't need your apology 'Ponine," he said with a small smile and light laugh of sadness. Suddenly she saw a single tear slip down his face from one of his perfect eyes. She had never seen him cry before and she wondered out loud what was wrong. "'Ponine, you're hurt!" he exclaimed with another few tears streaking down his face. She realized he was sadder about her injuries than she was. To comfort him, Eponine smiled and began singing to him. She was telling him not to worry and she complimented how beautiful and good the light fall of rain was. She found herself slightly crying for several reasons: the pain, the feeling of being so close to Marius and him caring for her, the relief she felt because she could at last leave the cruel world, and finally she could tell him how she had so long felt about him. She found this the perfect time to hint and tell him how she felt because she wouldn't have to listen to him say he only wants to be friends.

-Marius didn't understand why she had to be so stubborn. He was slightly angry because she didn't listen to his warning, he was also very sad because his best friend was dying in his arms, in his place. But he tried to hide all of that as best as he could and smile a little because she was smiling. At first he was confused why Eponine was smiling. He could see in her eyes that she was in a great deal of pain even though she had told him she didn't feel any. He just held her and listened as she sang, he just tried to make her as comfortable as possible. As his friends stood around patiently watching them, he could feel some stares of disbelief from them. He didn't understand why. Little did he know they were in disbelief because they couldn't believe Marius hadn't seen at that point why she took the bullet for him. Suddenly she stopped singing and he had to shake her awake singing to her promising that she would live and he would close her wounds if he could. It disturbed him slightly that she seemed almost okay, and prepared, for her surely fatal injury. As she continued with a voice that grew fainter with every word, he had a feeling this would be the last time they would ever speak again. He detected the words she sang had a pain behind them, not a physical pain, but a long harbored emotional pain. This feeling bothered him and grew heavy on his heart. -

He realized she spoke of him. More so he realized that she loved him. He smiled whole-heartedly now because he understood why she was smiling. She was smiling because of him! All he then said was that he was there. That's all she needed and ever wanted to know. It gave her biggest smile she could muster to know he was there in her final minutes. He finally had put it all together. All those months of her hanging around, delivering those letters for him, and her coming to the barricade despite his plea for her not to. This was it; this is why she had come. She came for him, to make sure he succeeded and that his life continued past the barricade. She thought that he had a life after the barricade and the revolution. He had Cosette. Then after the barricade, Eponine's life would be over and he would be gone. Every purpose she had for living would be gone. He would either be dead, or in Cosette's arms. The greatest love that can be shown is dying for another. So why not die for him? Possibly he might die too once she was gone, so maybe they could be together in a better place together. She loved him. Why didn't he see that sooner! Maybe he would've loved her. He could've gotten use to the thought of him and 'Ponine. But now there was no time, now she was dying in his arms in his place.

-All of this information sprung upon him suddenly as she was dying. He had no time to change anything. It was over, and he felt so guilty. He gave all of his attention to Eponine now. No Cosette, no revolution, and no friends: just Eponine.-

She finally gave out and went limp on his shoulder. The hand she had upon his face was ruby from her own wound, it fell softly into his lap as she let go of her last shaky breath. He kissed her on the forehead because he felt that her life was pitiful, yet she stayed strong and he was proud of her. He was sure she was gone now. He gave her one final tight embrace as his friends came over to take her body away. Being shot unknowingly in the arm during the attack, his friend were certain his weak arm would be unable to carry her body away.-

Suddenly he felt something. At first he thought it was his own heart, then another soft thump came from something other than him. He separated himself quickly from her, and then shoved his ear against her chest faster than anyone could blink. He heard another soft thump, then another! She wasn't gone, not yet at least. He got up and snatched her fragile, lightweight body from the ground. He hadn't noticed he had been shot in the arm yet. He only recognized the injury once he started running with her to the nurse they had in the café. She was nearly dropped because of the sudden coursing pain that surged through his arm once he picked her up. But he couldn't give up on her now; he was determined to help her no matter what.

He was in the café faster than Grantaire could grab a bottle, faster than he thought about Cosette at meetings, and even faster than when Enjolras snaps at him. No one quite knew what had possessed Marius. They were unsure of what he was doing because from just looking at Eponine, they thought the poor girl was gone. The two most in shock were Courfeyrac and Combeferre. They were the ones who were going to get Eponine's body when they were nearly trampled by a one-man-stampede carrying a what-they-thought-to-be dead girl. Once they had processed what was going on, they all rushed to the temporary hospital were Marius had whisked Eponine away.

The best they could do for Eponine was attempt to stop the bleeding. They would have to wait until she was somewhat stable before they could send her away to a proper doctor and resting place. Seeing to it that the bleeding had stopped and she had been wrapped in descent bandages (not the most cleanly, but they were all they had), Enjolras put some of the students to work. He made some men count the supplies they had left, forced some to rest because they had been up for nearly two days straight, and he made some take the watch. Of course he oversaw the whole production and supervised their actions. Always reminding them why they were there and what they were fighting for, he was there leader and moral support. He didn't put Marius to work though. He felt Marius needed to be there for Eponine if he chose to, or he could help with the work if he wanted. Enjolras thought work would be good to keep Marius's mind busy, but he also felt Marius would be very distracted. He may miss count the bullets or the amount of gunpowder, or possibly he would not see an enemy marks men that could put multiples at risk and danger. Enjolras allowed Marius to choose to stay by Eponine's bedside as she struggled to hold onto life.


	2. Chapter 2

This - means something in the past or someone's deep thoughts.

This * means an inner thought at that exact moment.

Story:

He stayed by her side for three days and three nights. Marius felt it was now his duty to protect Eponine since she protected him. He left her side only once for a short hour when they had been attacked. The small barricade was nearly over run, but Marius fought with extra courage. He wanted it to be over quickly so he could get back to Eponine. This inspired the others to fight hard and they drove back the enemy a second time. Marius was shot in the leg though, but it didn't hit anything major. He was simply wounded and left with a limp until it could get properly tended to, this was his second injury.

-Just before the attack Gavroche, Eponine's younger brother, had snuck through a small space in the barricade without telling the others. He went to retrieve some dry gunpowder and the muskets of the enemy that had climbed and died on the opposite side of the barricade. He sang and made fun of the enemy line and avoided a few close shots. But an unfortunate fate had been put upon Gavroche; he was shot near the heart. It was a lucky shot and the shooter felt guilty for hitting such a young, innocent looking boy. He did not die right away. He was rushed back to the small makeshift hospital in the café where he saw his sister and kissed Eponine's limp hand. He leaned close to her ear, and with his last breath whispered, "I am soon gone, now maybe you shall live. A life for a life. I will watch over you tonight, stay strong 'Ponine. Marius will need your guidance." And with that he let himself go.-

They were low on supplies now. They maybe had enough supplies, men, and morale for one more stand off. But it would have to be a short one at that.

Eponine was still not conscious, but she was stable. She remained in a deep sleep. They didn't have any clean bandages and Marius was afraid of infection, or at least that's what Joly had told him. Joly was in training to be a doctor and he told Marius if Eponine wanted to live, she should be taken to somewhere better and her wounds should be dressed properly. With Enjolras' permission Marius took Eponine away. Enjolras had seen Eponine around, he felt sorry for her poor soul, she amused him, and by delivering Marius' letters for him it meant Marius could attend the revolution meetings instead of being off with some girl. Because he had taken a friendly liking to Eponine, he let Marius take her away and stay with her until she was well. So Marius gave his fair wells to his revolutionary brothers and he took Eponine away to his house.

Little did Marius know that would be the last time he would ever speak to or see his is friends again. They were soon overrun after he had left. The National Guard had shown up and they brought cannons and more men. The revolutionaries gave the best effort they could. But this time their best wasn't enough.

-Some died from the flying shrapnel that came from the barricade when it had been blown apart by the cannons. This was the most painful of deaths. Some were shot in the head. Those were the lucky ones. Their life ended with little pain, one minute they were fighting, the next the world went black. Some got shot multiple times and slowly bled to death. These were the saddest deaths. -

-These men were less than men; they were but little boys who envisioned a better world. They did more than any generation was expected to do. Not only did they fight for themselves they were fighting for a far greater cause. They were striving towards a larger goal with the mindset that their lives were little and they didn't count at all. They understood it wasn't a game; they were willing to lay down their lives to start a new era of freedom. They all had mothers and fathers some had brothers and sisters. They were wept for. All of their lives ended too soon, but as fate would have it they followed through with their revolution. They fought to the end, which was an admirable feat. -

Once Marius had reached his small home he carried Eponine in his arms up to his bedroom. This caused him a great deal of pain because his arm was roughly bandaged and his leg was throbbing where he had been shot. His maid, Madam Chappelle, was very surprised when he brought this unconscious girl in. She noticed that both Marius and the girl were filthy; they looked as though they had gone out and rolled in the dirt and mud. Where had Marius picked this strange girl up? Her clothes were torn and ripped. They were slightly too small for her and she doubted if she washed it 100 times all of the dirt would come out. Besides the dirt there was blood on both of them, this worried her greatly. She followed him all the way up the stairs asking questions. "Marius, who is this girl? Marius, are you hurt? Oh! Your arm is hurt. And you have a limp! Let me tend to that. Marius, where are you taking this girl? Marius, again, who is this girl?" He quickly turned around and snapped, "Her name is 'Ponine, well actually Eponine. I'm fine, just a small bullet in my arm. First let me set her down in my room, she needs care more urgent than I." He then laid her down and ran his fingers through his hair.

He walked out of the room slowly and took a seat on the floor in the hall. He felt bad for snapping at Madam Chappelle. She only wanted to help. He looked up to her and said, "I'm sorry. I've hardly gotten any sleep in five days. And she's…" He looked at the closed door that Eponine was behind and he put his head in his hands and started sobbing. She thought to herself *So this is the famous Eponine Monsieur Marius always speaks of. No wonder he took her to his own room and is now crying because of her poor health. * Mme. Chappelle took a seat next to Marius on the floor and hugged him tightly as sobs racked his body. She had never seen him this way before. He was always so full of life and hardly anything got to him besides the injustice he believed the government caused. She comforted him saying, "Shhh now Monsieur Marius. I will draw a bath and I will make sure she gets clean. I will find some bandages and dress her wounds. If she wakes I will make sure she is fed. I will prepare the guest room with our best sheets if you like and you can move her there so you can have your room back. She will be taken care of Marius. Now lets get some food in you."

Marius was very grateful that she understood. But he stopped crying and looked up to her, "Will you please tend to her first. All of what you have said I want done before I even cross your mind. Then you may clean my wound and feed me. But her first. Please." He said the last part beggingly. She sighed and looked him in the eyes, "As you wish Monsieur."

They got up. Well more like Marius got up and then helped Madam Chappelle up because she was late in her years. She treated Marius like a son even though she was his maid and he looked up to her like a mother. After she had undressed and bathed Eponine, which was no easy task because she never stirred from her sleep, she cleaned and dressed Eponine's wounds the best she could.

-When Mme. Chappelle was younger she had three sons of her own and they were very mischievous. She had gotten good with tending to injuries. –

She knew Eponine needed to get that bullet out of her and Marius' arm and leg needed to get looked at by someone of the medical profession. Soon after she cleaned Eponine, dressed her wounds, and turned down the guest bed with fine sheets Mme. Chappelle went next door to the neighbors. They had a girl that was maybe two years older than Eponine. Mme. Chappelle requested if she could borrow an old dress for Eponine to wear because of the bad condition Eponine's clothes were in. The neighbor girl was more than happy to oblige the request. She retrieved a dress and a nightgown for Eponine. She explained that they no longer fit her; they hadn't fit for many years and this Eponine could just keep them. Because Eponine had such a small frame from being starved for so many years they should fit. They were nearly new, only worn a few times. When she was young she grew quickly, but she could never bring herself to just through them away. Madame Chappelle expressed her appreciation and the great generosity of the neighbor girl then swiftly returned to the house.

She quickly dressed Eponine and called Marius in to carry Eponine to the guest bed. He came in but decided to take Eponine to his own room. He explained, "She has a sort of liking to me that I can't return. I think the least I can do is let her rest in my bed; it may comfort her if she wakes. I will sleep in the guest bed for the night." And so he set her down and pulled the blanket over her fragile body. He leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss on the fore head and whispered, "Get well 'Ponine. Please, I need you." With that he left the room and limped down stairs to the kitchen where Madam Chappelle was making Marius his first full meal in, he counted three days. He thought the past three days out. Today he had brought 'Ponine back in the early morning hours. Then he hardly ate the two days before that. Not only was food being rationed at the barricade, he also didn't even think about eating because he was too busy worrying about Eponine.

It was late at night, between the hours of 9 and 10. When the plate of food was set in front of him he finally realized how hungry he was. He got through half of the plate before Madame Chappelle could even make her own. When she turned around she scolded him and told him to eat slower. If not, he would get a bellyache. He reluctantly agreed and ate at a slower pace, but it was still faster than Mme. Chappelle's pace of eating.

After he finished he gave a long yawn and stretched his arms wide with content after the delicious meal. Mme. Chappelle looked at him, "Oh no you don't. I know it's late but you still have to wash up and I still need to tend to your arm and leg. Then you can take your long deserved rest. Tomorrow I will call a proper doctor to take a look at you and Eponine. Now up you go, and I can help you upstairs if you want. Your leg seems to be bothering you an awful lot." Even though he felt slightly helpless, and it did truthfully hurt, he looked at her and stated like a stubborn child, "Fine, I'll wash up and you can call the doctor. But I think I can walk upstairs on my own." As he got up and walked over to the stairs he stumbled on the third step. Mme. Chappelle gasped and then giggled a little. He looked back at her and sheepishly said, "Maybe a little help." He soon got clean and she dressed his wounds. He fell asleep as she did this, but he was already in the bed for the night and that's where he stayed for the best sleep he had in a week. Nothing crossed his mind it was a dreamless sleep. No Eponine, no Cosette, no revolution, just sleep. But this would also be the best sleep he will have in the months to come.


	3. Chapter 3

This * means it is someone's deep thoughts in that exact moment.

Marius's POV

When I woke up it was already midday. At first I wasn't sure where I was and a sort of terror caused panic to well up inside of me. Considering I spent the last couple of days at the barricade I wasn't use to actually being in a bed. When I finally sat up and looked around I calmed down because I realized where I was. I was safe and sound in my own home. But something still didn't feel right. Then I had to stop and ask myself a few questions.

*Why am I in the guest bed? Why am I not in my own bed, and is someone in my bed? Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Eponine was in my bed severely injured and Gavroche was dead. Now I had to ask myself a new set of questions. Where are my friends? Are they okay? Was the barricade still up? Had they been attacked since I had left?*

My thoughts abruptly stopped once I remembered one specific memory from the days before.

*Eponine loves me. I was still as shocked now as I was when she first told me when she was dying.*

I didn't know what to think until I heard my stomach roar with hunger. I got out of bed and chuckled to myself, "Okay, okay! I'll feed you. You're like a wild animal." I patted my stomach and lingered to where I could smell a sweet smell looming from the kitchen. It was a slow time making my way out of the room and down the stairs because I still had a slight limp from the bullet in my leg. But the hunger made me push through.

I had on nothing more than just a pair of pants. As I wondered to the engrossing smell of the kitchen I was surprised to see Eponine sitting with her back to me at one of the chairs talking with Madame Chappelle. 'Ponine was more listening than talking because she was still weak from her injury and Mme. Chappelle was a talkative person in general. I partly hired her because I liked her company. I didn't expect to see Eponine there or I would've been descent. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. I was so excited I ran up to her to hug her from behind. I didn't even think about the pain in my leg, I was just so happy to see her. Mme. Chappelle shot up out of her seat and yelled at me but I didn't hear her.

"Marius, no!"

But it was too late to stop now and I ran and hugged Eponine tight with my eyes shut. I began to rant, "'Ponine! Oh my dear Eponine you're alive. You're here and you're okay. Don't ever do that to me! I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you for good. Never, ever leave me 'Ponine. Ever."

I was so excited I hadn't even noticed how she was wincing from how tightly I was squeezing her. She was also whimpering because I had her around the waist, right below where the bullet had torn into her. Mme. Chappelle had to come over to me and removed me from her. She knew I was hurting Eponine and I realized it too late. I only saw her pain once I backed away.

She was nearly doubled over. I felt so bad. All I could say in a hushed tone was, "I'm so sorry 'Ponine. I didn't mean to."

Eponine turned around and gave me a faint smile. "It's okay Marius. I'm glad to see you too."

Suddenly Mme. Chappelle piped up, "Marius why don't you get dressed. You missed breakfast, but I just made lunch. If you hurry it'll still be warm when you come down. I didn't have the heart to wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully. You needed your rest. Now go, you can talk to Eponine later. And we need to put your leg up Monsieur!"

She shouted the last part because by the time she said it I was gone halfway up the stairs. I looked down and remembered that I had no shirt on. It made me blush because I just hugged her without half of my clothes on.

*I felt bad because I bet that drove her crazy. I'm not trying to be full of myself or anything like that. I just knew she liked me and she even told me on the barricade. She liked it when I was close and I made her feel safe.*

I was half way up the stairs by then and then I swiftly changed so I could come down stairs and talk to my best friend 'Ponine, maybe without hurting her this time.

Narrator

Eponine took quite a lot longer to get to lunch from when she woke up. Her day was more full.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sorry about the super short chapter. I wrote a chapter and it was 15 pages and I hadn't even finished it. I am dividing it into a few different chapters. I am comfortable with this part so this is all I have posted until I can figure this situation out. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and reaview!

XOXO -BabyBear


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine's POV

When I woke up I looked around and became very worried because I didn't know where I was. I tried to sit up but there was this intense burning sensation in my gut and I was forced to lie down again at my own mercy. I looked around and realized I was in someone's bed.

I was warm. My clothes were comfortable. This must've been heaven, but why did it hurt so badly if I was dead? I sat up slowly this time and looked around the room. I had been here once before and I remembered it well. It was Marius's room! I was in his home, in his room, and in his bed. This was exciting. But how did I get here and why am I in his bed? And where is Marius?

I didn't get time to think about these questions because a new sensation had washed over me that I was very familiar with. Hunger. By looking through the window in his room I could tell it was early in the morning because the sun had just barely rose into the sky. I got out of the warm bed even though it seemed to be calling me back. As soon as my feet touched the cold wooden floor I wanted to crawl back and sleep forever, but my hunger trumped the want for warmth and more sleep.

I wonder, how long _had_ I been asleep? Last thing I could remember was dying in Marius' arms after I had been shot trying to protect and save him, seemed to work. I could feel everyone around us staring, but I hardly noticed them. I was the only concern in his mind for a few moments and he actually cried. For me! Ugh, but I told him how I felt, how I loved him. I hope it won't be awkward between us. It probably will. Had I known I wasn't going to die I wouldn't have said anything!

Just then another wave of hunger washed over me. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days, and trust me I knew that feeling well. I slowly wobbled downstairs heavily leaning against the wall as I made my way to the kitchen.

I had been to his house a couple of times before. Marius would feed me when he thought I looked too thin. Which was all the time, but I'd only occasionally led him feed me. I would often promise that I had in fact eaten; it was just the way my figure was. He would give me a wary stare then change the subject.

When I finally made way into the eating area I took a seat in one of the chairs at the table.

Suddenly Marius' maid walked in and greeted me, "Well hello there dearie. Looks like you have finally awoken. Monsieur Marius would be happy to know you're up."

I just smiled and politely said, "No, that won't be necessary. Please don't wake him. Thank you for the bandages and for the clean gown. But do you have my old clothes? And do you by chance know how long I've been asleep? I also don't plan on staying long, but do you have any food Madame Chappelle?"

She just laughed, sat in the seat across from me, and then took my hand. "You have been bathed and your injuries tended to, but I am going to have to get a doctor to get the bullet out of you. You will be receiving a new dress and you've been asleep ever since you were shot at the barricade about four days ago, you arrived here yesterday though. Marius has stayed by your side every day and night except last night and when I shooed him away. Now let's get some food in you."

She turned to the kitchen and began preparing my meal. She stopped and turned to me, "By the way. You're not leaving any time soon. Not according to Monsieur Marius you're not. So get comfortable, this will be your home for awhile." With that she turned back to the meal she was making for us.

Home. I was finally going to have a home! I can't stay too long though; I'll stay as long as Marius wants me too. But he still has Cosette and a life beyond me. I wonder if any of his friends had made it out alive from the barricade. Is the barricade still standing? How had he taken me out alive? Wait! What about 'Vroche? I hope he's okay. But how will he find me? He'll be okay. He can take care of himself until I am back on the streets again. I wonder if Marius knows anything about how Gavroche was doing before he took me away yesterday.

Before I could've thought anything else a large plate of food was set down in front of me.

She told me, "Eat as much as you want. I don't believe Monsieur Marius will being joining us this morning."

I looked up to Mme. Chappelle. "Thank you."

That's all I could say before I started to eat like a wild dog that hadn't eaten in weeks. I had only taken a few bites when I could hear stifled giggles beside me. I looked over to see Mme. Chappelle with her hand over her face trying to hide her slight laughter and large smile. Trying not to laugh she addressed my poor eating habits and my obvious, ravenous hunger.

"Were you really that hungry? I should've woken you up and fed you yesterday, dear. My apologies."

I realized I wasn't eating properly, or at least not how a lady should eat. So I sat up, even though I could feel it pull at the point in my core where the bullet had torn through me. She saw me wince and I could see the pity in her eyes, which made me mad. I am able to do things own my on, I don't need help or anyone's pity.

I ate the rest of my meal in silence. When I finished I got up to clean my dish, but before I could take a step Madame Chappelle came over to take the plate from me. I was going to resist because I was use to doing dishes.

Once the nice man had taken Cosette away, I was stuck with doing all of the chores. So naturally I became good at many things, and picking up miscellaneous dishes then washing them was one of those things.

I forgot she was a maid and she was suppose to clean dishes, she gave me a stern look because she didn't want me to hurt myself too bad and said, "Sit." I obeyed quite willingly because even just standing made my abdomen sore where the bullet still was. For the whole morning we chatted over cups of tea. She even brought in a small tray of cheese and crackers.

It was the most delicious snack I had ever had. The crackers were crisp and not soggy unlike the one's my parents use to have at their tavern and inn. And the cheese she brought out was fresh and not moldy. Marius once told me cheese was just aged and molded milk. But the mold that grew on the cheese at the inn, if we even had any cheese in stock, was defiantly not safe to consume. I'm pretty sure it was an unintended mold that grew from being too old. But everything that was at Marius' house was made of the finest ingredients in all of Paris! Well maybe not the best of the best, but defiantly better than what I had known my whole life. How could he afford all of this wonderful food? He told me he had a rich grandfather, but he also said he broke off all ties with him. Besides the food, how could he afford a maid?

I reminded myself to ask him later. But for now I was having a lovely morning. My belly was full for once. I had a new, pretty, and soft dress on. I had the company of someone who didn't look down on me. I was in a warm house. I was in the boy I love's own home. (Even if he didn't love me back, nothing could put a damper on my mood now.) I was relaxed. And for once, I truly felt safe (besides when I was in Marius' arms). This was a great day.

Just after the sun had reached it's peak and started to go down to the other horizon Madame Chappelle decided it was time for lunch. I did not disagree. She quickly prepared lunch. She mad a delicious chicken dish, it was defiantly better than anything mother made at the inn or anytime recently. Before I ate I waited for Madame Chappelle to sit down this time. I ate slower to prove I was actually somewhat civilized. Just when I was almost done I saw Mme. Chappelle's eyes grow wide and she stood up quickly.

"Marius, no!"

Suddenly I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me at my waist just below where the bullet had ripped through me. It hurt so bad that I started to whimper. Marius didn't hear me though and he just kept talking on and on. Suddenly I noticed that his whole body was very warm and I could tell he had no shirt on. This made me blush a great deal and I was glad that he was at my back and couldn't see my face. It was surely as red as one of the roses found in Cosette's garden. Finally when Mme. Chappelle came around the table and got Marius to let me go I was doubled over in the chair with pain and tears brimmed in my eyes.

I listened to him, he spoke in a voice that I could scarcely hear. "I'm so sorry 'Ponine. I didn't mean to."

I turned around as I made the tears retreat back into my eyes and gave him the best smile I could manage. "It's okay Marius. I'm glad to see you too."

As he listened to and obeyed Mme. Chappelle's command to go upstairs and get ready, I thought about what he said while he was smothering me in a large hug.

I was in too much pain to pay to much attention to what he was saying. I do remember hearing him say he was worried that he lost me for good, and that he never wanted me to leave him. Did he really mean it? Did he honestly never want me to leave him and was he really sad that I had possibly left him when I nearly died? But I would have to go once he went off to live with Cosette. Would he still mean it then?

My thoughts were interrupted by a set of hands on my shoulders. I turned around to see it was Madame Chappelle.

"You alright dearie? He didn't mean to hurt you. He was just excited to see you again, like a young school boy excited to see his mother after he has been away for a long while. I will make sure he keeps his distance when he comes back down."

Oh great, according to Mme. Chappelle I was like a mother to Marius. Not what I really wanted to be to him. I also didn't want her to make him keep his distance. I quite liked his embraces and close company. I could tell he really meant everything he said when he hugged me. His arms were strong and they made me feel safe. Those hugs were the most blissful moments in my life. I think until I must leave I will enjoy Marius' company and his friendly love. His love for me is like how a sister and brother love each other. I'm sure he feels for me in the same way Gavroche does for me.

She then took the seat across from me and began to knit something she started this morning. I looked up to her intending to ask her a question and my mouth was open. But no words came out of my mouth, I really didn't know what I was going to ask her.

"Something bothering you dear?" She said this without even looking up.

Before I could even think, words rushed out of my mouth like the water rushes through the Seine River.

"DoesMariusEverTalkAboutMe?"

Right after I said it I scolded myself. Such a selfish question!

Why would he ever talk about me. Yes, we were friends, but I was just a street girl. I shouldn't even be seen with him. If anyone he knew figured out I were staying in his home while he was in love with Cosette they wouldn't understand. His life could get ruined. They would think I was just some whore he was paying to take away the stress of the barricade on his lonely nights without Cosette. As soon as Marius comes down I think I'm going to ask if he has heard any news about the barricade.

Madame Chappelle looked up from her busy work and just started giggling to herself and she had a large stupid grin on her face. I hardly had any manners and almost told her to wipe it off her face, but surprisingly I kept level headed. She set her knitting down and leaned across the table and took my hand.

In response to my outburst, "More than you know. When he brought you in I should've known who were. He's told me about your features a great deal of times more than the number of individual snow flakes that fall upon the ground each winter. Every time he has told me about you there is always something new he finds. Not once has a cruel word about you come from his lips."

I just smirked and looked down to the floor, I felt like a little kid when someone has just complimented them.

I had only felt that way once, when the mysterious man had came to take Cosette away. That was also the only time I had been called beautiful. Before he walked out the door with Cosette he walked past me and complimented my dress and my little blue bonnet I had on. He turned around to look back at my parents whom were already counting their money, "You have a beautiful daughter." They waved him off, their business had already been done and they no longer had any interest in what he had to say. A twinge of hatred caught my heart.

"Then I can only imagine the praise he has for Cosette."

When I said Cosette I nearly spat her name. How could she just show up one day and take his heart for her own? His heart was never mine or mine to lose, but I loved him nonetheless so shouldn't that count for something? She was gone from my life when I was younger and it changed everything. I then had to do all of her chores and I became my parent's favorite thing to beat when they became angry or drunk. How could she just show up and change my life in a big way yet again. She captivated his heart with just one glance. I am only left to wonder how she has captivated the rest of him with their exchanging of letters and occasional visits.

Mme. Chappelle looked me in the eyes and squeezed my hand to get my attention from being lost in thought.

"That's not for me to say dear. Just have faith. Some things just take time."

Just then Marius came down. This time fully clothed. Madame Chappelle quickly let go of my hand and resumed her knitting.

As Marius pranced over he grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the small table.

"So what have you ladies been talking about?" He said with a suspicious grin.

Madame Chappelle piped up without looking up, "Nothing that concerns you Marius."

"Well 'Ponine is my best friend, so everything she does concerns me. Isn't that right 'Ponine?"

He said the last part and ruffled my hair. I laughed and smoothed it the best I could. I didn't what to tell him though, and I didn't want to lie to him.

Just then Mme. Chappelle looked up and shot Marius a stern look, such as mother does as if telling him to shut up. Shut up is a harsh term that she wouldn't use, but it's what I'm using to describe the look the best I can.

It actually made me giggle a little to think that she had that much power over him when I thought she was just simply the maid.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Here is another chapter, it was already written I just had to edit a little. And yes, this is the same morning Marius slept through. Sorry about these few chapter being about the same day. I think the next couple will be too. I will move on though, I promise.

XOXO -BabyBear


	5. Chapter 5

Marius's POV

I came down as quickly as I could. But I also wanted to make myself a little descent for 'Ponine. I took longer than I really wanted, I just wanted to see her as fast as I could. I hadn't talked to her in four days. I had missed my best friend and I was anxious to see her smiling face again.

When I finally ran downstairs, skipping two steps at a time and hopping the last three, I saw Madame Chappelle let go of Eponine's hand. I didn't even think about food, I quickly grabbed a chair and pulled it over to where they were sitting.

"So what have you ladies been talking about?" I said with a suspicious grin.

Madame Chappelle piped up without looking up, "Nothing that concerns you Marius."

"Well 'Ponine is my best friend, so everything she does concerns me. Isn't that right 'Ponine?"

I said the last part and ruffled Eponine's hair. She laughed and tried to smooth it the best she could. Her hair was soft compared to when I normally did that. Must've been the bath. She had a worried look in her eyes. But I sure did love to see her laugh.

Just then Mme. Chappelle looked up and shot me a stern look.

I felt like a little boy. She acted as if she was my mother, but I didn't really mind. They must've been talking about something they didn't wish to discuss with me.

Suddenly Eponine began to giggle.

"And what's with the giggling 'Ponine? Is it my hair or is there something on my shirt," I said sarcastically because I knew I was perfectly dressed. I did get dressed fast, but I did it half way decently just for her.

Just then she began to blush and looked at the floor.

I realized I accidentally made a reference to earlier when I didn't have my shirt on by asking if there was something wrong with my shirt. Why did I always do the wrong things around her? I always felt the most comfortable around 'Ponine and also the most nervous. I just wanted to make her happy, her life was just a collection of misery it seemed.

Again Madame Chappelle saved the day in the slightly awkward silence. "Marius, why don't you go get some lunch. I believe it may still be warm in the kitchen. I am going to see if I can retrieve a doctor to take a serious look at you two. You are okay for now, but if you ever want to recover fully I'm fairly certain those bullets need to be removed."

She left the room and I didn't get up.

How could I eat when I could finally talk to 'Ponine?! Except there was one problem, I didn't know what to talk about. We had been apart in our minds, but we really hadn't done anything different. We truly hadn't been apart at all, I was with her the whole time. She was unconscious for a few days and I just sat around and watched her to make sure she stayed alive.

We ended up sitting in silence for a few minutes. But it was a comfortable silence. We'd look down then always look up at the same time and our eyes would meet.

Those were the best moments I had had in days. I had looked into her eyes countless times, but I'd never felt this way when I had. We had always been friends. Her eyes were always so full of fire and passion. But I was too naïve to realize it was for me. Every glance we stole was like the first glance I had with Cosette. But I need to knock that off.

I had to get up and pretend I was hungry so I would stop looking at her. As I walked to the kitchen I was scolding myself all the way there.

Stop it Marius! You love Cosette and she loves you. Think back to those times when you sang in her garden and you learned her name for the first time. Think back to each letter you wrote her and how you felt then. Think about every letter she sent you and every word she wrote to you from the whole of her heart. Eponine is just my friend. My best friend. Get over yourself Marius, you love Cosette.

I grabbed my lunch and sat down with Eponine. She asked me about the barricade but I really didn't know anything myself. I had just brought her back yesterday and before that I knew they were low on supplies, men, and morale. I had hoped they had survived through the night and today and they would stay strong and put together enough until I could go back. I didn't really want to go back though, I kind of enjoyed hanging out with 'Ponine even though we only had talked for a few minutes. She needed me, but so did the boys. They were my brothers! How could I just leave them at the barricade. I couldn't get back even if I wanted, I know my leg isn't in the best of shape and neither is my arm. I don't think I could stand for too long or hold a gun properly. The more I thought about it, I realized I would just get in the way.

I was shaken from my thoughts when I could see she was searching my face for some kind of answer. "I'm sorry, could you say that again 'Ponine?" I didn't hear her question.

She took a shaky breath and asked again, "What about 'Vroche. Is he okay? Was he getting in the way?"

I didn't really know what to say. How could I tell her? How could I tell 'Ponine her brother was dead. I'm pretty sure it would break her heart and she would be silent in her grieving. I couldn't handle her not smiling or not talking, I had just gotten her back. I felt awful and slightly selfish for thinking that was, but I made up something to ease her wondering mind. I didn't want to flat out lie so I put a little bit of truth into it.

"Yeah, um, he was still with the boys when I left with you. He kissed your hand and whispered something in your ear when I was about to carry you out. His voice was so low no one heard it though. I bet he was just saying that he loves you like I know he does and he wanted you to live. And he wasn't a burden either, he kept our spirits up."

She seemed satisfied with my answer and she walked into the main sitting room on my couch. I quickly placed my plate, as fast as I could with a limp, in the kitchen and walked into the room and sat next to her on the couch. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. She seemed to be expecting me to pull away, but she needed me so I didn't. She then smiled and buried her head deeper into me. I got nervous because I slightly felt like this should be Cosette with her soft, golden, flowing hair.

"Thank you Monsieur."

I looked down to her, "What for 'Ponine? And remember, you can just call me Marius." I gave her a little playful wink.

"For saving me and being there after I got shot. Knowing you were there really… just really comforted me." With that she blushed again. I put my arms around her.

I felt bad because I knew she was happy that I wasn't angry. She thought I would be angry with her if she admitted she loved me. It's like she had this fear that if she told me how she really felt I would hate her and we wouldn't be friends any longer. I thought it was silly, but what do I know. She was Eponine, she had been through so much that I wasn't really sure what went on in her head besides the fact that she loved me.

I bent my head down and kissed the top of her head. I felt a spark fly through me.

"I know 'Ponine, I know."

I was about to ask her if she would stay with me awhile, at least until she recovered. But when I looked down her eyes were closed, there was a small hint of a smile on her face, and she was asleep. It was mid after noon and she had fallen asleep in my arms again, except this time I knew she would wake up. I think falling asleep like this was her favorite thing to do.

I gave in, laid my head on top of hers, closed my eyes, and drifted off for a small afternoon nap with 'Ponine.


End file.
